Some embodiments relate to automating network data analysis of user's activities. In particular, but not by way of limitation, some embodiments relate to systems and methods for generating graphical networks. Also not by way of limitation, other embodiments relate to systems and methods for automatically monitoring network data activity.
Analytical professionals have, for many years, manually built network graphs to identify, define, and visualize relationships among the information under study. These graphs can take hours or days to build manually, and the graphs quickly become obsolete. Introduction of new data and the passage of time can significantly alter the analysis. The analyst can then take many more hours or days to complete the process again and/or update the analysis, only to have the newly generated graph become obsolete again. While solutions have been developed for portions of this larger process (e.g., visualization of the network graph), no comprehensive solution exists for quickly and accurately executing the complete analytic process (e.g., get starting point data, run models, iterate logically, display results). Instead, the partial solutions that exist involve the user specifying each step of the process—meaning, the user slowly builds such graphs one step at a time.
Although known systems are functional, they are not sufficiently accurate or otherwise satisfactory. Accordingly, a system and method are needed to address the shortfalls of known systems and to provide other new and innovative features.